ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Core Person
}}The are a race of beings from World Core. The Core People are the true race all Kai and Supreme Kai come from before being given their respective role. They usually have a humanoid appearance with hair, pointed ears and distinctive attires. Their planet holds roughly a population of 80 Core people at one time. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. Overview The Core People are born from magical fruits that grow off of the Kaiju. They are genderless, despite them appearing as male and female. The average Core Person possesses special abilities that far surpass that of any sort of un-trained normal being. Core People live leisurely lives, studying various things at a castle-like school. The Core People lifespan is roughly 75,000 years, however those born from golden magical fruits can live for several millions of years. Whenever one of the Kai on the Kai planets passes away, the Core People draw lots among themselves to choose who will take the Kai's place and become a new Kai. The Supreme Kais, however, are chosen only from among Core People born from a special golden fruit that is particularly rare. However it is possible for a Kai to attain the position of Supreme Kai as shown by Chronoa who became Supreme Kai of Time after she raised Tokitoki into an adult. Additionally, Gowasu was originally training Zamasu to become a Supreme Kai and briefly made him a temporary Supreme Kai so he could use a Time Ring and they could travel 1000 years into the future to observe how the Babarian had progressed as a species. Most Supreme Kai have the same general appearance: tall and thin humanoid with white mohawks and sharply pointed ears, generally only differing in skin color and other minor details, though there are exceptions, particularly in the case of Universe Seven. Occasionally, there are Core People who are born evil. Those delinquent Core People are cast into the Demon Realm ruled by the Demon Realm Supreme Kai, where they live with the Demon Realm King and are secluded from civilizations.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 However as shown by the incarnations of Zamaus, it is possible for a pure-hearted Core Person to become evil later in life as Future Zamasu and Goku Black were driven to exterminate mortals due to their shared belief that mortals were a blight upon the Multiverse and even murdered their fellow gods due to them allowing the mortals to continue to exist with the exception of Future Zeno which ultimately doomed his plans to failure when Future Zeno erased Infinite Zamasu after being summoned by Goku using Zeno's Button. Demon Realm race It is heavily implied by the events of the Dark Demon Realm, Dark Empire Sagas and Infinite History Saga that those of the Demon Realm race are Demon realm Core People, as Demigra and his two allies originated in the Heavenly Realm as assistants to Chronoa before being cast to what would become the Demon Realm. Additionally, Demigra and Mechikabura both wear green Potara earrings (which only a Supreme Kai may wear) and Mechikabura also wears Supreme Kai attire, they both also sought to become Supreme Kai of Time, with Demigra succeeding in this goal in an time altered by Fu. Additionally Mechikabura was originally a candidate who competed with Chronoa become Supreme Kai of Time as both were given a Tokitoki Bird Egg to raise. However Chronoa managed to successfully hatch and raise her Tokitoki into an adult while Mechikabura's attempted to speed up the growth of his Tokitoki with Dark Magic which caused various problems and he also created a fake called Dokidoki which he tried to pass off as the real thing but failed. Demgira also became Mechikabura's underling at this time. Due to his malice, Mechikabura was sealed in a space beyond time that eventually became Demon Realm where Mechikabura founded Dark Empire and became the Dark King. Transformations ;Supreme Kai of Time The Core Person acting as Supreme Kai of Time is capable of unleashing the Power of Time to take on a powerful transformation. ;Saiyan hybrid The Half-Saiyan/Half-Core Person Fused Zamasu is able to utilize the Super Saiyan Rosé state - albeit with white hair. In the anime, he is also able to utilize the Halo form. Due to being half-immortal in the anime, he also takes on a Half-Corrupted form. ;Other In some video games Shin is capable of transforming into Kibito Kai simply by powering up. Known Core People ;Universe 1 *Anato ;Universe 2 *Pell ;Universe 3 *Eyre ;Universe 4 *Kuru ;Universe 5 *Ogma ;Universe 6 *Fuwa *Fuwa's Attendant ;Universe 7 *Grand Supreme Kai/Good Buu *Young Elder Kai/Old Kai/Future Old Kai *Shin/Future Shin *Kibito Kai *North Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) *Demigra (possibly) *Mechikabura (possibly) *Grand Kai *North Kai *East Kai *West Kai *South Kai *Kibito/Future Kibito *Goku (body swapped with Zamasu; event erased) *Zen *Fen *Wairu ;Universe 8 *Iru ;Universe 9 *Roh ;Universe 10 *Gowasu/Future Gowasu *Zamasu/Goku Black/Future Zamasu (Former Apprentice Supreme Kai) *Fused Zamasu (Unofficial Supreme Kai)/Infinite Zamasu ;Universe 11 *Khai ;Universe 12 *Agu ;Other Dimension *Litee (attendant Supreme Kai) Trivia *Demigra and Mechikabura - two members of the Demon Realm race - are implied to be Core People. **If true, presumably they are examples of evil Core People. *In the original manga, Shin and Kibito are the first and only members of their race to have their real names revealed. *The Core People in the series are shown to have either male or female appearances and personalities for example Old Kai behaves like a lecherous old man (similar to Master Roshi) and Chronoa, who has a girlish appearance, is attracted to wild, tough, and handsome older men that are also open-minded and even called Bardock dreamy. **This shows that while they may biologically be genderless (which makes sense given the way Shinjin are born) they still possess gendered appearances and personalities to match as well as capable feelings such sexual attraction and even lust. They can even show attractions to members of other races (as Chronoa is implied to be attracted to Bardock and Elder Kai often reads Dirty magazines featuring human women). **Additionally in Xenoverse 2 it is revealed that Elder Kai was hopeful that Chronoa had grown into an attractive girl which Chronoa used to her full advantage to convince him to assist the Time Patrol. However Elder Kai was disappointed that Chronoa had not changed at all in appearance since the last time he saw her. Elder Kai is not attracted to her childlike appearance and even complains how "small" she is and admits he was hoping she'd have been more mature (and voluptuous). Presumably he is unaware of her Time Power Unleashed form which causes Chronoa's appearance to age into a more voluptuous appearance (which would likely be more to Old Kai's liking). This implies that Core People are capable of feeling attracted to other Core People (at least those with opposite gendered appearance). **However because Chronoa has a girlish base form, Old Kai does not act lecherous towards her and thus she does not have to put up with his lecherous behavior as some of the female Time Patrollers are forced to deal with. **It is unknown if Core People engage in any form of romance themselves though Chronoa is quite the romantic as she worries about Android 18 and Krillin's relationship never occurring as a result of Cell absorbing both 17 & 18 in the Android Warfare Saga (apparently recognizing that Krillin only destroyed the Shut Down Remote and protected 18 after Cell had absorbed 17 and realized that had those events never occurred it could prevent 18 and Krillin's marriage from occurring). Chronoa even admonishes Time Patrol Trunks for being so dense when it comes to romantic matters. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball races Category:Fictional deities